User blog:ApolloFlare/An Essay My Friend Wrote
This is an essay my friend wrote....it might relate to some of you...it might now..it relates to me a whole lot so please dont give this essay any BUS. Across the journey I’ve taken as both a highstudent and a human being. I have learned that humanity never has, and never will be perfect. I have lived through many hardships, and have seen lives torn apart. Why? Because everyone refuses to become better. Everyone lies, everyone changes their ideals, and everyone lives. They live to do these, as well as live to have these things done to them. Life has eroded its meanings that God had intended us to do. In part, life has become corrupted. Its term now refers to Charles Darwin’s theory of survival of the fittest, and many fall the line of the “fittest”. Granted, though, that “surviving” has also become a difficult thing to achieve. I have seen many, including friends and family, that have been hurt by this dark reality. All because of this reason, I strive to become a new person who doesn’t need any assistance and sees the corruptions that “life” throws at us. I want to be the one who questions life as it really is. A mistake that has happened, a mistake that is happening, and a mistake that will happen until the realization that all are corrupted, that is life, and that is who I am. '' ''Secondly, I will say that I, myself, am not perfect. Nor do I ever intend to be. All I am is a catalyst that exists to exist. My ''life'' has been all but completely perfect. I was raised an only child. The only person I could ask these questions to was myself. All the rest were all left unanswered. As long as I’ve lived, I’ve also strived to teach myself the new ways that I could learn to live life differently. I’ve seen death, experienced it, and grown from it. I have spent my life learning. Learning all that there is needed to know and all that I have ever wanted to know. The most painful of these was that knowledge that life will never be perfect, and there will be those there that will hurt you. Now, there will also be people there that will hurt you, but, how long will it be until they themselves are the ones who hurt you? I have also learned that keeping things to yourself will also hurt you, because eventually, they will come out, and they will end up hurting you as well. That is why my theory is nearly conclusive. No matter what, humanity is corrupt, and will stay corrupt until the end of its existence. A fact of life that will hinder us until the end of our time. Something, that many, including me, believe, will even follow us to the afterlife. Now, I present my slight bit of hope for us all. I now refer the nearly that makes my theory almost conclusive. This refers to the fact that humanity has room to learn. We can learn to improve our actions, but curing them completely is impossible. The thing that may help is the assistance that those around us offer. If people learn to put things past themselves, there is hope that friends and family will never turn on each other. Although, the human race is old, and for it to not learn this up until now is almost a hollow assumption, but neither time nor actions are defined. In the time that we still have left, there are options that can affect us. Most are actually very helpful, but others are outrageous and completely idiotic. Life can’t be changed slowly. Life is an instant thing. You might have it now, but you could lose it before even finishing reading this sentence. I have learned this. I have seen this. And I have been horribly affected by this. The things that teenagers have seen may impress those of an older generation, because when we reach their age, who says that life will be any better than what we perceive it as now? Finally, the ideals of materialistic things have also changed us. During my sophomore year, I owned an IPod Touch. That materialistic device I had made me believe life was perfect with what I had. Although, Fate had decided to show me the errors of this. On the last day of school was the last time I would see that IPod. It was stolen from me. I was devastated, but it also showed me humility. Life doesn’t need to be contained in a stupid metal electronic, or anything else for that matter. After that, I saw so many things differently. I saw people who did what I had done. They engulfed their lives with the thought that these things were their own “little helpers”. Foolishness. The human race has survived thousands, if not millions of years with electronics, yet now people believe their lives will end without them. In my travels, I have only encountered a slight few who actually believe and follow this. Others state they don’t, but lie and go back to using their phones, computers, or other materialistic thing of interest. That is why our society is in a decadent state. Now, although I had learned from my foolishness, I unknowingly attached myself again. I became attached to my computer, and when it stopped working, I was devastated once again. Once again, I learned my lesson. Although, this time I promised myself that I wouldn’t allow it all to happen again. I fixed that computer, and still use it to this day, but I don’t need to. I have learned that it’s not necessary. Sure, it’s helpful, but not a thing I need to live my life to its intended purpose. Nothing that isn’t alive can ever fulfill your life. That’s why we’re here. To find that purpose to live. To find what has been given to us. To find out whom we are. And I am someone has truly found himself. Category:Blog posts